


The Odds In Favor

by soulselfs



Category: Jayrae - Fandom, RobRae - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, but its soft! :'), not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulselfs/pseuds/soulselfs
Summary: jason throws a snowball to the window of who he believes belongs to dick grayson. turns out it's not dick grayson. turns out the window is open. turns out he's now hit a pretty stranger right on the head. - a little ficlet for an anon asking for jayrae & based off of @eliasz's top prompts. trying to get into the habit of posting on here as well.
Relationships: Jayrae - Relationship, Redrae - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	The Odds In Favor

Raven tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, the light from her phone screen the only thing illuminating the dim room and outlining the sharper and softer features on her face.

She catches herself frowning subconsciously, her focus entirely on the little dots bubbling at her friend’s incoming message, far too engulfed in the intricacy of the drama that they had been discussing.

And then, there’s a and soft whooshing sound that she barely has time to register—but she processes it much better than the sudden _impact_ slamming across the side of her head.

For a moment, Raven’s jaw is slackened and she blinks. The wall that she can see in front of her is a greying beige color in the faintness of the room lighting. She blinks once, twice, three times before a dull pain starts to bloom across her temple making her wince.

“What the hell,” She whispers to herself, her hand reaching up and long, slender fingers patting the area despite the flood of confusion she feels overcoming her.

It’s wet. And _cold._

There’s something soft and melting, but icy enough to prickle the pads of her roaming fingers. She finds herself blinking again, weaving a strand of hair and staring down at the clump of snow in her palm.

The snow that is now fluttering down her jacket and melting on the carpeted floor, some of it tingling her neck—the icy droplets snaking down her skin. She winces, curses, and then winces again at the uncomfortable iciness on her temples.

Raven weaves out the rest of the snow, walking over to the window where it came from before throwing it across the sill.

When she registers what happened, she looks down, _infuriated_ , and her eyes meet with a handsome stranger staring back at her, horrified and pale in the face.

—

Jason, of all people, believes he should’ve considered all the possible outcomes of making rash decisions. _In theory,_ because like that would happen.

But he was being influenced, negatively influenced, by Timothy Drake, who believed it would’ve been hilarious to raid Dick Grayson’s apartment window with a flurry of snowballs. 

What he was expecting was for Dick to open the window, sleep deprived with fuzziness blurring his vision across like a veil of thin fog, only to be attacked square in the face with another clump of ice. 

It seemed like an ingenious idea, if he was being honest. 

What he _hadn’t_ been expecting, was for the window to be open, completely bare and stripped of a safety screen or anything of the sort. The snowball was never supposed to fly straight through in perfect mockery. 

What he _also_ hadn’t been expecting, was for a young lady around his age to storm to the windowsill, features pretzeled into pure annoyance, small lumps of white iciness still trickling down her hair. 

He’d stood there, jaw loosely hanging in both confusion and shock, barely understand what was happening until he looked back to see Tim, arching into the snowy ground, muffled laughter ringing across the ice. 

“ _Wrong one!_ ” Was all Tim managed to choke out before he slapped his hand across his forehead, giggling furiously to himself. 

“For fucks sake…” He muttered to himself, a frustrated sigh huffing through his lips. 

Jason stared at the ground, squeezing his forehead with a single hand as he walked closer. 

When he was at a reasonable distance, he glanced up, dragging his vision away from the small hills of white below him. For a moment, he felt as though the cord of connection between his brain and his lips strained and strained and then teared slowly as he took in the sight before him. 

The young woman was—to be pathetically blatant and entirely unpoetic, beautiful. The attractive curving of her eyes hugged pitch black lashes that contrasted gracefully with the paleness of her face, tinged with a soft swipe of red from the cold. Her lips were parted, bleeding rubies, the shape of her jawline slightly visible below the apple of her cheeks. Her hair impossibly dark, two floaty strands of hair on either side of her face and barely tickling her shoulders, while the rest was done in a higher ponytail. 

“Wow,” He managed, and then pretended to mask it as a coughing fit for a few seconds before straightening his jacket, tucking his hands into the back pockets of his jeans, and looking up to her again. “I—uh, really sorry about that. My brother here has an awful way of getting girls.” 

“Hey!” Tim Drake yelled behind him, and the small smirk that tugged on Jason’s lips was clearly all the young woman needed to quirk an eyebrow, unbelieving of his witty excuse. 

“Right,” The young woman said, rolling her eyes. They almost seemed silver but were certainly tinged with color lightly like mauve. “I literally just dried my hair—can I ask what you two were thinking?” 

Jason really needed to see her up close. 

“Yes,” He said, with a slight faux formality but politeness and genuinely nonetheless. “That snowball was actually planned for our brother who most certainly deserved it more than you, I’m sure.” 

The girl stared at him for a moment, looking entirely too unimpressed, enough that Jason wondered if she’d simply shut the window shut and flutter the blinds closed and walk away. For some reason, he wanted to milk the interaction for as long as he could. 

He almost smirked when she sighed and set a slinking arm across the windowsill, her other elbow stood upon it, cheeks tucked and leaned into the palm of her hand after her fingers weaved shook the melted snow from her hair. 

“Oh, _really?_ ” The woman asked, teasingly. 

Jason nodded, not allowing his eyes to break contact from hers. 

“Yes, _really,_ ” He exemplified, oblivious to the light smile across his lips. “I’m sure you’re a decent person. Personally, I wouldn’t have minded if you came down here and decided to lecture me for a good half hour about all of this.” 

The woman’s eyebrows pinched together before she laughed lightly into the chilly December weather. 

“You’re something else,” She said, shaking her head in disbelief. “What’s your name, by the way?” 

He quipped his name quickly, watching her roll it over in her mind as she stared intently at the sill of the window, a small hand tinkering away at the wood. 

She barely parted her lips to elaborate before he spoke up. 

“I really am sorry, though. I could make it up to you, stranger,” He said, tilting his head slightly to one side. “Anything you’d want.” 

The woman’s eyes looked challenging, and Jason couldn’t help but keen under the pinching burn that fanned further like flames at the sight of their eye contact, unable to look away from those pretty eyes and those pretty lips. 

“Raven,” She said, almost a bit too quietly, and then closed her eyes, huffing a sigh with a smile still dancing across her lips. She—Raven, lifted herself from the shelved wood and leaned back, her features slightly shrouded in the dimness of her room. A single hand reached for her phone as her body shifted away. “And that’s alright.” 

Jason couldn’t help but feel disappointed for not another reason besides wanting to have talked with her longer, or perhaps met under better circumstances. He kept his gaze on her for only a few seconds longer, feeling awfully too fond of a stranger he’d just met. But then— he noticed the way she shied away from the window, and finally snapped his eyes away from her own, a smile still on his lips and glancing down at the snow before settling back on the sill. 

“Okay, I’m glad to hear it.” He said, nodding, before lifting two fingers to his temples and flicking them outwards in a retrieving gesture. “I’ll see you around then, Raven.” 

He turned around to walk back to Tim, who already gave him shifty eyes and a mouth full of smirking lips before he turned around and kept walking in front, surely desperate to get out of here after that embarrassment. Jason walked slowly after him, cursing at him for making a fool out of them, before he felt something hit the back of his head. 

Jason blinked a few times, looking behind him cautiously before his eyes settled on a crumpled piece of lined paper balled up into a spherical shape. He couldn’t help but feel confused for a second, until he picked up the crumbled piece of paper and looked before him at where it came from. 

Raven stood leaning in the window, phone in one hand and the edge of her curtains in the other. On her face was a lovely, lopsided smirk that he couldn’t help but mirror as he forced his eyes to trail away and settled on the paper ball in his palms. 

He opened it up, and his eyes trailed across it’s quickly scrawled message. 

_We’ll discuss how you can make it up some other time._

Below it was a scribbled number just clear enough for him to read in thinly black ink. Jason couldn’t help but bite the smile blooming on his lips in hopes that it’d size it smaller than how it probably was—big and blinding and golden, like a little boy. 

When he looked back, the window was closed and the curtain was shielding her room thickly. He tucked the paper inside his shirt, heart feeling both hefty and light at the same time inside the fluttering of his chest and the blushed smile on his lips. 

Maybe it was better to keep the concept of thinking before making rash decisions _in theory_ and nothing more after all. 


End file.
